Feelings of Flight
by DementorsDaughter
Summary: Jughead has to leave the small, quaint town of Riverdale for a job opportunity. He believes he's doing the right thing. So why does he feel so lost?


Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale, the character in this is property of CW, the OC is mine. The plot and content of the fic are mine also, however. - DD.

"What do you mean you need to leave Riverdale? What job could be so important that you need to completely upheave the both of us from our friends? Our family? The life we have together? Does all of this mean so little to you that you'd just drag me along with you and expect me to follow your beck and call?" She was angry, beyond pissed, but there was an undertone of constant worry, her fears and insecurities coming to the surface. She didn't want to lose the best person that had ever happened to her. Forsythe Pendleton Jughead Jones III had become her world and she would do anything to stay with him, to have him close at all times.

"Well… that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Arri. The job I'd be taking would need me to move to Washington D.C. alone. You wouldn't be coming with me, because the position needs me to be fully focused with no distraction. The journalism course would be a really brilliant offer for me as it's ideal for exactly the kind of self expansion and assessment of my abilities. I'd be able to broaden my understanding to a whole new level, and I'd be back here before you know it. I don't want to forget you, don't ever think I would, Arri, you're everything to me and I meant it when I said that I want my forever to end with you." Jughead scratched at the back of his neck anxiously, bracing himself for the onslaught of angry girlfriend he was about to receive.

He looked over at Arri, to see that she had slumped down on to the floor, unable to stand any longer as she just held her head in her hands, staring and yet unseeing. She was going to lose Jughead. Her Juggie was going to be in a totally different state, surrounded by totally different people a thousand times better than her. But she understood why he was doing this, why he was taking this opportunity. Such an offer to work for such a big and unique journalism corporation wouldn't come round every year, and if Jughead wanted to make it big in the world, then who was she to stop him?

"Jug, I can't say anything to stop you from leaving me, I know that, but I just want to wish you the best in life and I hope that this job offer opens up the doorways for you to achieve your wildest dreams and conquer your biggest fears. I love you, and I know you'll be happy there. I won't lie, I am sad that you're leaving, but I know it's for the best and I also want you to know that I won't ever forget you, the last few years, and the amazing memories we've made together." She sat there on the floor, weak and unable to look at him, unable to face the man she loved. Her dark hair partially obscured her face from him, of which she was glad so that he couldn't see just how miserable she was.

His flight landed in D.C the next morning. He made it through security and was there by 11am. His first day of the pathway to success. He knew Arrianne would miss him, and he missed her just as much, if not more, but he hoped she understood that it was necessary for him to be away and develop within himself for a while.

Walking outside, he hailed a cab to the studio apartment that had been given to him as part of the package deal of his course at DCU. Soon enough he reached his destination, the sheer size of the place making him slightly awestruck. This was luxury that he wasn't quite accustomed to. He pulled out his phone, dialling Arrianne's number. He waited, breath slightly baited, but he just received her usual "You've reached Jughead's world, she's unavailable right now, don't phone her boyfriend either, they're probably hanky pankying, wink wink, catch you later." voicemail that always had that cute giggle at the end that he loved. He sighed, feeling guilty about even being away from her.

Setting his bags down, he sat awkwardly on the stiff settee, feeling more out of place than he ever had done. His "wrong side of the tracks" upbringing really hit home today when he arrived. The cold feeling white and beige decorated apartment felt foreign, hard to adjust to. He rubbed his hand over his face, his skin feeling tight, terse and not at all relaxed. He was second guessing if he'd even made the right idea coming here. He knew deep down that he wasn't really happy here, though it had only been a day.

Seeing as he didn't have any commitments aside from settling in, he decided to head to bed and sleep his troubles off, the fact that it was 1pm not bothering him in the slightest.

Tossing and turning in a fitful state of unrest, sweat beading on his forehead as his dreams were plagued by images of Arrianne not wanting him, rejecting him if he wasn't good enough for her, which he felt as though was true the majority of the time. He shot up in bed, gasping for air. His dark hair was damp on his forehead, he raked a shaky hand through it, worry churning in the pit of his stomach.

He had to get back to her. He'd made such a mistake.

The door flung open, slamming into the wall but remained unheard by both of the occupants of the house, the two of them being consumed by the other's presence.

He looked down at her, sorrow etched into every inch of his skin. His eyes dull and his face drawn, he knelt by her. "Jug? What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in Washington? Why are you back here for me? So soon, what will your work say? Why did you come back for m-"

"Arri, the position is temporary and I don't think you understand how much I need you. You are my everything, my past, my present and my future. When I said to you just that I don't want anyone else, and that you are the only person for me, I meant it. You know I don't know what I'd do without you. It's thanks to you that I can walk into a room with my head held high. It's thanks to you that I can sleep at night knowing I'm safe and no longer alone. No longer having to wake up at the Drive-in, or in the janitors closet with spiders in my hair and dust all around me. You've given me life, Arri, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Not even a job offer in D.C. Because to me, finding a job and finding a home is easy. Finding someone who truly loves you; that's rare. Finding both and holding onto it? It's terrifying. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not taking any shortcuts without you by my side. I'll take the longer route if it means I get my best friend and life partner to go the full nine yards along with me."

Arri felt his arms encircle around her as best they could. She trembled, hardly daring to believe what he had said. "I love you, Jughead Jones. I don't know what to say. Thank y-"

He cut her off for a second time, pressing his lips to hers in an almost urgent manner. She clutched back at him, her fists clenching his flannel shirt to her, pulling him closer, as if scared to ever let go again. He broke off the kiss, gazing at her adoringly. He sighed, his breathing slightly ragged as he kissed her forehead.

"Home is where the heart is, and my heart has always been yours, Arrianne Scotts. You are home to me." He lay there with her, content and both at peace.


End file.
